micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/08 July 2014
23:20:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 23:21:11 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 23:21:16 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 23:21:42 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 23:21:44 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 23:21:45 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 23:22:30 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 23:33:16 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 23:33:20 Hello there everyone. 23:33:25 How is everyone doing? 23:38:22 -!- Lothian 1 has joined Special:Chat 23:38:25 Greetings All 23:38:38 Hi 23:38:41 How are you 23:38:49 I saw the awesome tournament pictures 23:38:50 Quite fair 23:38:53 :P 23:39:32 Just few there....my brother has more waiting for him to get them to the page 23:39:49 ok :D 23:40:16 Did you get Eugenio;s new fb 23:40:19 About 300 people there for the events that weekend...it was a lot of fun 23:40:26 wow 23:40:27 No I didn't 23:41:14 i sent it in a PM 23:41:19 But 300 people, that is amazing 23:41:21 got it 23:41:31 Shows the activity of Lyonesse very well :) 23:43:31 Family friends and combatants...about 60 combatants... 23:43:34 hello 23:43:45 hel-Lo 23:45:23 :P 23:46:45 What's all this talk about a new Wiki I am hearing? 23:47:11 DarkArts, Orange, and Paul(now banned) have made a new wiki 23:47:20 and have been sending people PMS about it 23:47:31 claiming the original people wanted a new wiki, in which only 1 did and the others didnt 23:48:16 Their reasoning behind the new Wiki? 23:48:29 they say we are "too strict" 23:48:42 and that some admins "intimidate" others 23:49:47 Well I have seen "no complaints" to my blog or wall about Admins being abusive or strict so, where are they complaining? 23:50:06 Idk 23:51:19 What's the Wiki called you have the link? 23:52:27 i sent in PM 23:52:44 Didn't work no server by that name 23:53:23 I smell Harsh 23:54:16 Nope 23:54:19 Its Nick 23:54:29 user:DarkArtsProdigy 23:56:31 I tried too. It isnt working. 23:56:47 It is on my PC 23:57:32 maybe you crashed it. lol 00:00:13 lol 00:01:08 maybe 00:01:11 who knows @_@ 00:01:37 "Nobody knows the trouble I've seen..." 00:02:31 wow 00:03:35 bye. 00:03:47 Well if it is as popular as his Wikia Micropedia they'll be back soon 00:04:40 yeah 00:06:04 Or not, who knows lol 00:06:14 You'll have to come up next year Marcus for the Royal Tourney...you'd have fun 00:08:10 :D 00:08:27 I sent you my email 00:08:36 Lyonesse's website should have a newsletter 00:08:39 like a weekly one 00:12:23 Good idea brother....I'll see HG Reynold about that 00:13:01 :D 00:13:03 Yay 00:13:21 Seen my message wall greeting 00:13:21 XD 00:16:45 :P 00:20:12 -!- Lothian 1 has left Special:Chat 00:24:10 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:24:28 Hi 00:24:56 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:24:56 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:25:43 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:26:30 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:27:18 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:28:06 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:28:53 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:29:40 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:30:11 :P 00:30:27 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:31:16 why so quiet 00:31:19 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:31:24 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 00:31:50 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 00:32:11 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:32:57 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:33:48 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:34:37 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:35:24 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:35:56 Sabovia very angry 00:36:04 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:36:52 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:37:39 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:38:35 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 01:06:35 -!- AwesomeOrange89 has joined Special:Chat 01:11:11 -!- AwesomeOrange89 has left Special:Chat 01:11:45 -!- AwesomeOrange89 has joined Special:Chat 01:13:36 -!- AwesomeOrange89 has left Special:Chat 01:14:06 -!- AwesomeOrange89 has joined Special:Chat 01:19:32 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 01:19:58 o/ 01:20:28 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 01:20:28 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 01:20:31 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 01:21:22 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 01:22:08 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 01:22:55 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 01:23:42 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 01:24:29 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 01:25:18 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 01:25:19 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 01:26:09 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 01:27:03 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 01:27:34 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 01:27:35 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 01:27:35 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 01:27:35 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 01:27:35 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 01:28:30 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 01:28:31 -!- AwesomeOrange89 has left Special:Chat 01:28:49 -!- AwesomeOrange89 has joined Special:Chat 01:28:50 -!- AwesomeOrange89 has joined Special:Chat 01:29:29 -!- AwesomeOrange89 has left Special:Chat 06:30:10 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 07:35:04 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 08:40:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 09:56:38 -!- Eliblue08 has joined Special:Chat 09:57:04 -!- Eliblue08 has left Special:Chat 12:23:55 -!- FosterIslandRepublic has joined Special:Chat 12:24:41 -!- FosterIslandRepublic has left Special:Chat 13:50:07 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 14:00:46 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 14:04:13 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 14:19:50 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 14:23:37 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 14:36:50 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 14:37:16 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 14:47:03 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 14:47:42 test 15:50:07 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 16:07:55 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:10:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 17:36:24 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 17:36:50 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 18:19:50 -!- Thayawthahangyi has joined Special:Chat 19:25:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 19:35:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 21:00:28 -!- LurkSAR has joined Special:Chat 21:00:32 !updatelogs 21:00:32 LurkSAR: Logs updated (added ~1 to log page). 21:00:57 -!- LurkSAR has left Special:Chat 21:02:02 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 21:02:28 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 21:10:31 -!- Alexandermcveigh has joined Special:Chat 21:11:44 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:11:49 o/ 21:11:55 !updatelogs 21:11:55 Sabovia: Logs updated (added ~8 to log page). 21:12:25 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 21:12:32 Hello. 21:12:41 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 21:12:43 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:13:30 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:14:18 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:15:04 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:15:32 o/ 21:15:58 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:16:47 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:16:47 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:17:42 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 21:17:42 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:18:30 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:19:16 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:19:51 For some reason there is a gay manga advert on the homepage. 21:19:56 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:20:00 -!- LurkSAR has joined Special:Chat 21:20:13 o/ 21:20:39 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:20:54 -!- Thayawthahangyi has joined Special:Chat 21:21:13 o/ 21:21:13 Welcome. 21:21:20 Evening. 21:21:20 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:21:41 o/ 21:21:45 Test. 21:21:53 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:21:54 Evening to you. 21:22:30 o/ 21:22:36 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:22:43 I feel all warm inside today. 21:22:56 The UK is weird. 21:23:00 I don't remember it being so weird. 21:23:22 Guys, I am going to detroit on July 17th, its around where the Cat Republic is. 21:23:33 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 21:23:43 You going to visit them? 21:24:04 No, its for a vacation, and maybe I can buy some land for 4 Billion Lira. 21:24:13 Cat Republic owns land in Missouri. 21:24:41 1.25 Lira is 1 USD and 1 SL (Smithian Lira). 21:24:49 I mean. 21:24:58 -!- Alexandermcveigh has left Special:Chat 21:25:00 1.25 USD and Lira is 1 Cat Republican Dollar. 21:25:04 I found out. 21:25:51 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:25:56 Who on Earth was alexander? 21:26:11 No idea. 21:26:15 !updatelogs 21:26:15 Sabovia: Logs updated (added ~49 to log page). 21:26:31 He joined, didn't say anything, has never edited. 21:26:32 Odd. 21:26:42 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:26:51 It's starting to look alot like Christmas! 21:26:53 It's not. 21:26:57 But It feels like it to me. 21:27:24 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:27:39 Never done christmas really. It's all my ma's family go on about though. 21:28:05 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:28:52 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:29:14 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:29:30 What version of English should MicroWiki be written in? 21:29:56 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:30:19 o/ 21:30:23 I am thinking British English. 21:30:26 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:30:34 -!- CinderFTW has joined Special:Chat 21:30:38 Thay? 21:30:40 o/ 21:30:42 Hello ! 21:30:43 o/ 21:30:45 What do you think Cinder? 21:30:59 " What version of English should MicroWiki be written in?" 21:31:08 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:31:16 Regular English. As in the real, full, British English 21:32:04 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:32:08 Test. 21:32:30 Are these ads Ads targeted from what we search? 21:32:56 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:33:20 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:33:25 ? 21:33:31 The Wikia Ads. 21:33:39 That advertisements on Wikia. 21:33:42 I don't get ads, I have adblock 21:33:49 I didn't realise there was ads 21:33:52 Well, I had adblock. 21:33:57 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:34:19 I have an advertisement about renting gay yaoi. 21:34:30 Which is a type of porn, I suppose. 21:34:37 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:34:48 Oh . . . Yes Yaoi is Japanese for gay porn 21:35:03 Well, yeah, I've got an ad about renting porn. 21:35:04 Don't ask me how I know that 21:35:12 I wasn't going to.. 21:35:18 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:35:26 British English. 21:35:30 I was taught British 21:35:33 It's from PewDiePie's videos xD 21:35:59 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:36:08 Probably not what you thought, but let's get off the subject 21:36:18 I clicked on the ad. 21:36:23 It's cartoon porn. 21:36:25 Weird. 21:36:43 Hentai. 21:36:49 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:36:58 No, it's not that bad. 21:37:44 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:38:04 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:38:44 Has anyone had a theory of Turkey and Greece being connected before ? 21:38:52 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:38:58 No.... 21:39:17 If you look at a map of them, it looks like two puzzle pieces 21:39:39 And it has thousands of islands between them 21:39:51 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 21:40:01 Pangea means everything was connected 21:40:31 Now I have. 21:40:48 Wait . . . now that I think about it, I'm not trying to be some conspiracy theorist, but what if that was where Atlantis was located ? 21:41:09 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1JScquoLxc Here is an example of Capitalism and why it is good, watch the entire video please.. 21:41:38 Just ignore the American part, its just a example on Capitalism. 21:41:40 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:41:52 Welcome back. 21:42:05 o/ 21:42:32 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:42:42 Sabovia, what do you think of my theory ? 21:42:51 I think all Micronations should have a standard of living. 21:43:08 A very good standard of living. 21:43:17 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:44:05 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:44:06 I think every country should have a very high standard of living also, but that would be hard to accomplish 21:44:53 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:45:12 -!- Thayawthahangyi has left Special:Chat 21:45:38 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:45:39 Theories require alot of evidence. 21:45:46 I know 21:45:50 A blind guess is not a theory. 21:45:53 But this has just started 21:45:57 Smithville's Shops are also going to accept US Dollars to get better and better tools and equipment for Workers. 21:46:27 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:46:27 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:47:23 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 21:47:26 There are some tectonic plates located right by Turkey and Greece 21:47:46 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:48:27 If you can provide indisputable proof, I'll believe this "theory". 21:48:33 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:49:21 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:49:27 I didn't say you had to believe it. I was just asking what you thought about it. 21:49:56 I don't have much proof for it, but I will do some research 21:50:03 I told you. 21:50:08 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:50:34 I'll think about it when we have enough evidence. 21:51:02 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:51:10 Brb 21:51:36 -!- CinderFTW has left Special:Chat 21:51:59 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:52:47 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:53:37 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:54:17 Where is everyone? 21:54:33 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:54:59 Theory is, " A set of statements or principles devised to explain a group of facts or phenomena, especially one that has been repeatedly tested or is widely accepted and can be used to make predictions about natural phenomena." 21:55:06 Or has been. 21:55:15 Now it's any belief. 21:55:29 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 21:56:08 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:56:08 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:56:08 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:56:08 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:57:04 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 21:57:42 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:58:27 I know. 21:58:30 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:58:45 No, a theory requires alot of evidence. 21:58:57 Just because someone claims the Moon is made of Cheese, it doesn't make it a theory. 21:58:57 True. 21:59:23 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:59:27 :) 22:00:13 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:01:09 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 22:01:09 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:01:57 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:02:44 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:03:30 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:04:18 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:05:07 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:05:33 Nobody is talking? 22:05:42 :( 22:06:00 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:06:48 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:07:35 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:08:23 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:09:14 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:10:03 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:10:48 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:11:44 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 22:12:55 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:12:59 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:12:59 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:12:59 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:13:53 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 22:14:00 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:14:08 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:14:08 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:14:08 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:14:08 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:14:08 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:14:23 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:14:23 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:15:19 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 2014 07 08